Cuando alzaste esa bandera
by bln26
Summary: El eterno tercer portero de la Selección de pregunta de qué rayos sirve enamorarse de alguien que nunca, jamás, ni aunque las ranas se hagan con el control del Universo, va a corresponderte. Y, maldita sea, es que no se lo puede sacar de la cabeza.
1. Noche de insomnio

Renuncia: Capitán Tsubasa le pertenece a Yôichi Takahashi y al resto de poseedores de los derechos de autor. Yo sólo poseo la trama de este fic.

Advertencias: Shônen-ai (chicoxchico), principio ligeramente subido de tono, crack!pairing, tacos, y algo de angst.

La historia se sitúa en el World Youth, después del partido contra México y antes del Japón-Uruguay.

Feliz lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Noche de insomnio.

Yuzô Morisaki se despertó sobresaltado. El joven portero japonés, algo desorientado, tanteó las sábanas con ambas manos, el sudor perlando su frente, mientras su respiración se iba normalizando poco a poco. Alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que estaba donde debería estar: en su habitación, en el primer piso de la residencia de la selección japonesa sub-19. En la cama de al lado, su amigo Ryô Ishizaki roncaba tranquilamente, ajeno a la agitación que dominaba a su compañero de cuarto.

Yuzô suspiró aliviado. Seguía en su cama, con el pijama puesto, y no desnudo en la habitación que compartían Misugi e Hyuga, haciendo con este último cosas que devolverían a su madre a la tumba si a la pobre se le ocurriera volver a levantar la cabeza. El chico sintió cómo una oleada de calor invadía sus mejillas cuando algunas imágenes de su sueño se proyectaron en su mente como un antiguo largometraje. Yuzô cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza (aunque sin mucho éxito) el pelo negro, espeso e indómito de Kôjirô deslizándose entre sus dedos, sus ojos, más oscuros de lo normal por la excitación; su voz, grave y susurrante, que hacía que su respiración se acelerase con su murmullo; sus labios voraces y cálidos contra los suyos, devorándolo, invadiendo su boca; su sólido pecho, musculoso y curtido tras muchos entrenamientos, junto al que se sentía seguro y a salvo; sus manos fuertes, que le aferraban firmemente por las caderas mientras le...

- ¡Mierda! -maldijo el portero entre dientes, al notar que los pantalones empezaban a apretarle más de lo que deberían, pero logrando por fin interrumpir la línea que se empeñaban en tomar sus pensamientos. Desvelado, miró los números fluorescentes del despertador, que parpadeaban sobre la mesilla de noche. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Yuzô suspiró de nuevo y se volvió a tumbar, consciente de que no podría dormirse en un buen rato. Al menos, esperaba que sus hormonas colaborasen; no le apetecía tener que explicarle a Ryô al día siguiente por qué se había levantado con una erección de caballo.

Después de pasar inútilmente quince minutos dando vueltas en la cama, Morisaki se convenció de que, en efecto, el sueño no iba a llegar. Kôjirô Hyuga se negaba a salir de su cabeza para dejarle paso al merecido descanso, así que el joven suspiró y se rindió a lo inevitable. Ya que, por lo visto, no podía evitar pensar en él, por lo menos lo haría de la forma más casta posible. El joven portero ahuecó la almohada con un par de puñetazos y se relajó, dejando que los recuerdos fluyesen a placer.

La primera vez que se enfrentó cara a cara con Hyuga, en el partido entre el Nankatsu y el Meiwa de hacía ya seis años, le hirvió la sangre de rabia ante la prepotencia y juego sucio del delantero, más propios de un matón barriobajero que de un chico de primaria. Aunque claro, en ese enfado también tenía mucho que ver que lo hubiese humillado delante de todo el equipo (ya de por sí desmoralizado por la ausencia de Wakabayashi) con ese balonazo adrede en la barbilla; a causa de eso, Yuzô se había comportado como un cobarde bajo los palos, hasta que Tsubasa salvó la situación, devolviéndole la confianza perdida. Pero no era eso lo que había enfurecido al portero, sino la sonrisita ladina de Hyuga, que indicaba que lo había hecho a propósito. "Maldito cretino": eso fue lo que Morisaki pensó al principio de Kôjirô.

Claro que después tuvo que cambiar de opinión.

Durante la primera parte de la final del Campeonato Nacional de Primarias, esa actitud tozuda de Voy-a-marcar-un-gol-desde-fuera-del-área-sea-como-sea sólo reforzó el anterior juicio del jugador del Nankatsu, pero el enterarse, primero, de que Hyuga trataba de demostrar su valía para poder entrar en la Academia Toho y de la situación económica por la que pasaba su familia, después, le hizo ver a Kôjirô bajo una nueva luz. Y tuvo que reconocer que se había equivocado con el del Meiwa: su forma de ser ruda y agresiva era solamente una coraza tras la que se refugiaba un chico que no podía permitirse parecer débil, un chico cuya prioridad era el bienestar de su familia y que valoraba la victoria y el esfuerzo por encima de todo y que, por desgracia, había tenido que crecer demasiado rápido.

Y, sin que Yuzô pudiera evitarlo, la antipatía que sentía por él pronto se convirtió en una ferviente admiración por el espíritu fuerte y luchador de Hyuga. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a seguir su ejemplo a lo largo de la Secundaria, entrenando todo lo que podía para mejorar su juego. Morisaki no podía llenar el hueco dejado por Wakabayashi en la puerta del Nankatsu, ni mucho menos tenía el nivel de Wakashimazu, pero eso no quería decir que fuese un mal guardameta. En el fútbol y en la vida, lo importante es la perseverancia, y eso Yuzô lo había aprendido de Hyuga.

Y así, a lo largo de esos tres años, entrenó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de mejorar todo lo posible, dándolo todo en cada final con el deseo inconsciente de que Hyuga se fijase en él, de que reconociese su valía. Por desgracia, el Tigre estaba concentrado en el único rival a su altura, Tsubasa, y no advirtió la mejoría de Morisaki, lo que le dolió bastante al joven portero. Al principio, le atribuyó la frustración y la tristeza al resquemor de su orgullo herido, consecuencia natural de que el objeto de su admiración pasase de él soberanamente, pero con el tiempo tuvo que admitir que lo que sentía por Kôjirô Hyuga era bastante más profundo que la admiración o la amistad: se había enamorado de él.

Se había enamorado de su fuerza, de su tesón, de su (re)marcado sentido del honor, de la ternura que dejaba traslucir su voz cuando hablaba con alguno de sus hermanos o con Sawada (al que, al fin y al cabo, casi consideraba como tal), de su mirada callada y firme, del modo que tenía de trabarse ligeramente con las palabras cuando estaba sorprendido o nervioso (aunque muy sorprendido o muy nervioso tenía que estar, había pocas cosas capaces de alterar esa inmutable cara de póker). Durante la Secundaria, Yuzô había podido disfrazar de admiración esos sentimientos con bastante éxito, relegándolos al fondo de su mente para que no lo molestasen demasiado, pero llegó un momento en que ya no pudo engañarse más.

Ese momento había llegado tres años antes, cuando el Toho y el Nankatsu recibieron, al fin, el premio de tanto esfuerzo: el título de campeones nacionales. Cuando Kôjirô Hyuga levantó, junto a su capitán, la tan deseada bandera púrpura, la sonrisa que se extendió por su cara rivalizó por un momento con la luz de aquel sol de justicia que les había dado el partido. Yuzô jamás había visto a Hyûga sonreír abiertamente: las escasas sonrisas que le había podido sorprender hasta entonces habían sido maliciosas, burlonas, fanfarronas o una curiosa mezcla de las tres.

Aquella sonrisa ancha y sincera, toda llena de alegría e ilusión, le provocó un deseo irresistible de abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo en toda la boca hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Y cuando, cinco segundos después, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, la revelación le recorrió como un rayo devastador, llevándose con ella su propia sonrisa.

Estaba enamorado.

Enamorado de él. De Kôjirô Hyûga. ¡De un tío, por el amor de Dios! Del tío más macho, rudo y hetero que había pisado la faz de la Tierra, dicho fuera de paso. Pero, sobre todo, del tío que nunca se había fijado, ni se fijaría jamás, en el eternamente mediocre tercer portero de la Selección.

Había tratado de negarlo una vez más, de reparar la máscara de admiración que tan útil le había sido durante esos tres años, pero no había remedio. La mentira había llegado a su fin.

¿Quién fue el lumbrera que dijo eso de que la verdad ni daña ni ofende? Yuzô recordaba perfectamente lo doloroso que había sido aquel verano con la Selección, tratando de actuar con normalidad, de comportarse como si él no le importase más que cualquier otro, de fingir, en el comedor, en los campos, en los vestuarios... sobre todo en los vestuarios.

Al final, había conseguido mantener su fachada sin despertar sospechas, entregándose en cuerpo y alma a los entrenamientos. Caer agotado y dolorido sobre las sábanas por la noche era la excusa perfecta para no pensar; pensar constantemente en el fútbol durante el día, la excusa perfecta para no sentir. Y consiguieron ganar la copa, pero él no participó en ese triunfo. Como siempre.

Y tras la Secundaria, vino el Bachillerato. Tres años seguidos de derrotas ante el Toho, tres años durante los que había hecho todo lo posible por olvidarse de aquel estúpido enamoramiento que no le daba más que quebraderos de cabeza, sin conseguirlo.

Aunque durante esos tres años no todo había sido malo. También se había hecho amigo de Ryô. Sí, del mismo chico extrovertido, directo, perseverante y parlanchín que roncaba ajeno al mundo en la cama de al lado. Tras la muerte de la madre de Yuzô (un cáncer se la había llevado a los pocos meses de llegar de Francia, dejando a Morisaki y a su padre solos), Ishizaki, el siempre despreocupado Ishizaki, había tomado la resolución de hacer todo lo posible por sacar al guardameta de la concha en la que se había encerrado, harto de verle componer una sonrisa falsa y asegurar que no pasaba nada cada vez que sus compañeros se preocupaban por él. Tardó bastante, eso es cierto, pero lo consiguió, y Yuzô y él se hicieron amigos por el camino. Ryô era el único capaz de hacer reír a Morisaki en aquellos días grises, y éste era de las pocas personas que podían refrenar al impulsivo joven. Yuzô confiaba en el defensa con su vida, y sólo a él le había contado el amor platónico que sentía por Hyuga. A su vez, el portero era el único que sabía a ciencia cierta lo coladito que estaba Ryô por Yukari Nishimoto.

Cuando terminaron el Bachillerato, la "generación dorada" volvió a acabar encerrada en una residencia, y Yuzô otra vez vuelta a fingir que _él_ era sólo compañero más. Aunque por lo menos esta vez tenía a Ishizaki de apoyo moral. La mano del defensa en su hombro fue lo único que le impidió lanzarse sobre Gamô y hacerle una cara nueva cuando se atrevió a echar a Kôjirô (¡a Kôjirô!) de la Selección. Las expulsiones de sus otros seis compañeros también le dolían, claro está, pero la de Kôjirô fue la única que provocó que una serie de escenas (a cual más gore) protagonizadas por Gamô estallasen en su mente como tracas de feria.

Cosas del amor.

Aunque ahora que se habían clasificado para el mundial, y hecho partido estrella contra los mexicanos, Yuzô debía admitir que el entrenador había actuado bien. El equipo entero se había hecho más fuerte. Los entrenamientos demoledores y la ausencia de sus siete estrellas habían merecido la pena.

Yuzô Morisaki tornó a mirar el reloj despertador, testigo silencioso de sus fantaseos nocturnos. Los números marcaban las cinco y media de la mañana; le quedaban todavía un par de horas de sueño, aunque dudaba que pudiera volver a dormirse.

Con una sonrisa amarga, el portero cerró los ojos. Por lo menos había desaparecido aquella maldita erección.


	2. Un simple muñeco

Capítulo 2: Un simple muñeco.

El día siguiente amaneció bastante fresco para lo que se podía esperar de aquella época del año, cosa que Yuzô agradeció. Cuando él y Ryô bajaron a desayunar, el equipo al completo estaba en el comedor charlando sobre qué equipos tenían más posibilidades de superar la primera ronda. Yuzô escaneó rápidamente la habitación con la mirada hasta dar con Kôjirô, que charlaba con Sawada y Wakashimazu. Lo observó discretamente, disimulando la sonrisa que amenazaba con pintarse en su cara, y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a concentrarse en seguir hablando con Ryô. Éste, que había seguido la dirección de su mirada, le preguntó:

- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

- Cuando tú se lo digas a ella. -ésa era su respuesta estándar a _la_ pregunta, pero a Yuzô no le apetecía improvisar tan de mañana. Normalmente la conversación acababa ahí, pero esta vez Ryô negó ligeramente por la cabeza- No te lo tomes a mal, amigo, pero esta situación no te está haciendo ningún bien. -murmuró mientras cogía una bandeja- Te lo guardas todo para ti y eso sólo te hace daño, y lo sabes.

Yuzô simplemente calló; sí, su amigo tenía razón, ambos lo sabían, pero no iba a declararse. Ni ahora ni cuando Ryô y Yukari llevaran cuarenta años casados. Había demasiado que perder, y nada que ganar. De alguna manera, Ryô leyó en sus ojos lo que callaban sus labios.

- Dar las batallas por perdidas nunca ha sido tu estilo, STGK. -dijo, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa a Morisaki con el mote- Al menos deberías intentarlo.

Y de nuevo tenía razón... ¿cuándo había llegado Ryô a conocerlo tan bien? Yuzô le agradeció el intento con un gesto de cabeza y un vago "ya veremos", y volvió a concentrarse en lo que metía en la bandeja. Después los dos amigos se dirigieron a la mesa donde se solían poner los antiguos jugadores del Nankatsu.

* * *

Aquella tarde, sin embargo, no comenzó tan bien. Tras el impresionante vídeo del partido Italia-Uruguay, los brillantes ánimos de aquella mañana se habían transformado en caras de preocupación: Uruguay era un adversario poderoso, un nuevo obstáculo en su camino hacia la Copa del Mundo, y verlo de primera mano hizo flaquear un tanto la confianza de los japoneses. La mente de Aoi estaba todavía en el estadio, preguntándose cómo habían podido derrotar de aquella manera a su querida Italia, y hasta Tsubasa había sustituido su habitual sonrisa por una mirada inquieta y pensativa.

En aquella situación, Yuzô se sentía inútil. Por mucho que se esforzaba, no conseguía hacer callar esa molesta vocecilla mental que le decía que, como siempre, no iba a poder hacer nada para ayudar a sus compañeros, salvo animarlos con el culo pegado al banquillo. La soportó durante unos minutos y después, murmurando un par de excusas, salió en busca de un poco de aire fresco.

Al salir de la residencia, vio que Hyuga estaba fuera también. "Debe de haber salido a pensar un rato" -se dijo Yuzô al ver su expresión sería, mientras se preguntaba si acercarse a saludar o no. Al fin se animó a dar un par de pasos hacia Kôjirô, pero entonces una chica (una bastante mona, por cierto, vivaracha y agraciada) lo llamó con el brazo en alto, y se le acercó sonriente. No queriendo interrumpir, Yuzô se quedó donde estaba, pero no pudo evitar observar la escena con curiosidad. ¿Hyuga con una chica? Eso sí que era nuevo... ¿Quién sería; una amiga, una familiar? Por el aspecto parecía de Okinawa, pero...

Yuzô se quedó helado en el sitio cuando vio a la muchacha sacar una especie de amuleto y ofrecérselo a Hyuga. ¿Un regalo? No, no podía ser, el Tigre jamás aceptaba regalos de sus admiradoras... Pero cuando éste lo cogió después de un leve titubeo, acariciándole suavemente la mano a la joven en el proceso, el portero se vio obligado a que aceptar la evidencia. Su boca aprovechó para comenzar un drenaje drástico, mientras se le formaba un nudo apretado y espeso en la garganta.

Aunque el golpe de gracia lo dieron las palabras con las que Kôjirô se despidió de ella:

- ¡Eh, Maki Akamine! -le gritó, y la joven se volvió con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor- ¡Te prometo que ganaremos el próximo partido! -exclamó con su voz firme y su mirada negra fija en el rostro de la muchacha.

Estaba claro, tan claro que dolía. El regalo, las sonrisas, la promesa, la alegría sincera en las facciones de la chica... No podía ser más evidente que Kôjirô y la tal Maki estaban juntos. Y Yuzô no sabía por qué tenía tantas ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, ni por qué estaban sus ojos más húmedos de lo normal , si ya era consciente desde hacía mucho tiempo que aquel estúpido amor no tenía futuro, pero tampoco se paró a pensarlo más. Cuando la atención de todos se concentró en un irritado y avergonzado Hyuga, que perseguía a todo correr al pobre Takeshi (que sólo había tenido la mala cabeza de insinuar que la estrella del Toho había hecho algo más que entrenar en Okinawa), se metió en la residencia y subió, lo más rápidamente posible, a su habitación.

Una vez en terreno seguro, se permitió abrir las compuertas y dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran a su gusto:

- ¡Imbécil, idiota, más que idiota! -se repetía a sí mismo como un mantra mientras se sentaba en la cama y ocultaba la cara entre las manos- ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarle de una vez, maldita sea? -preguntó al aire con la voz quebrada.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido, cómo había podido mantener las esperanzas en algo tan imposible desde el principio? ¿En qué estaba pensando la noche anterior, cuando barajaba en sueños la posibilidad de que Kôjirô y él pudieran estar juntos algún día, la posibilidad de que Kôjirô quisiera estar con él? Con él, siempre el último, siempre el mediocre hiciera lo que hiciera. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido semejante idiotez? Él no era más que un simple muñeco como el que aquella Maki le había regalado al Tigre, un simple muñeco sin sitio en aquel futbolín de realidades. Y al tratar de convencerse de otra cosa se había engañado a sí mismo, una vez más. Como de costumbre.

- Soy patético... -susurró, mirándose las manos.

- Sí. La verdad es que lo eres.

Yuzô se volvió, sobresaltado y dolido por las crudas palabras de Ryô. No lo había oído entrar. Con la mirada borrosa interrogó a su amigo, esperando haber oído mal, o que el defensa se desdijera, pero Ishizaki no lo hizo.

- El Yuzô Morisaki que yo conozco... -empezó Ryô con los puños apretados, esforzándose por no alzar la voz ante la penosa actitud auto-derrotada de su amigo- El Yuzô Morisaki que yo conozco no se esconde a llorar como un perro apaleado cuando las cosas van mal. El Yuzô Morisaki que yo conozco no tira la toalla antes de un partido sólo porque el adversario sea más fuerte. El Yuzô que yo conozco agarra el toro por los cuernos y lucha hasta que no puede más, y ni aún entonces se rinde. -a pesar de sus intentos, Ryô no pudo evitar gritar las últimas palabras- ¡Tú no eres el Yuzô que yo conozco! ¡Ahora mismo, "amigo" no eres más que un cobarde!

Durante unos largos segundos, en la habitación no se oyó nada más que la respiración agitada de Ryô, calmándose poco a poco. Yuzô miraba a su amigo fijamente, mientras trataba de asimilar sus palabras.

Al principio, notó una corriente de ira recorriéndolo desde la nuca hasta las puntas de los dedos: ¿lo acababa de llamar cobarde? ¿A él? ¡¿Pero cómo hostias se atrevía?! ¡Él no sabía nada, no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba haciendo lo que hacía! ¡Tratar de salvaguardar su dignidad, de evitarse el rechazo de toda la Selección no era ninguna cobardía! ¡No lo era! Pero, lentamente y casi contra su voluntad, los argumentos de Ryô se fueron abriendo paso en su mente confusa. Ishizaki tenía razón, por mucho que le doliese admitirlo: se había estado comportando como un cobarde todo el maldito verano. Respaldándose en el manido "es imposible" se había estado escondiendo, de sí mismo, pero también de sus amigos... y de Kôjirô. Había estado fingiendo y ocultándose, por miedo al rechazo... a la derrota. Y él no era ningún cobarde.

Ya era hora de dejar de esconderse y enfrentar las cosas cara a cara. El portero cerró los ojos un momento, como ordenando las ideas antes de contestar, y Ryô se preparó para la explosión.

Sólo que ésta nunca vino.

- Tienes razón, Ryô. -dijo el guardameta en voz baja pero clara- Éste no soy yo. No puedo seguir así. Voy a decírselo y... -Yuzô respiró hondo- y si me da calabazas, por lo menos lo habré intentado.

Ishizaki esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

- Siento haberte hablado así antes. -se disculpó, antes de añadir titubeante- Y... quiero que sepas que... que... que yo siempre voy a apoyarte, pase lo que pase. De verdad.

- Gracias, Ryô. -le respondió Morisaki. Y el defensa supo que lo decía en serio.

- ¿Para qué están los amigos? -le contestó, con la sonrisa más amplia- Y ahora, ¡basta de charlas! Tienes un tigre que cazar.

El comentario le arrancó una sonrisa a Yuzô, que se levantó y, restregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, salió de la habitación en busca del delantero.

* * *

Hyuga estaba en la sala de recreo, jugando una partida de billar con Wakashimazu y Sorimachi. Los tres chicos se volvieron al verlo llegar.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Hyuga? -le preguntó el portero.

- Claro. -contestó el otro rápidamente, poniendo el taco en el suelo y disponiéndose a escuchar. Yuzô se tensó. Las cosas no empezaban bien.

- Quería decir... en privado. -aclaró, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que el otro no se negara. No se veía capaz de salir del armario en mitad de una sala abarrotada de gente. Hyuga lo miró extrañado y ¿nervioso? (no, no, eso debían de ser imaginaciones suyas) pero asintió y lo siguió fuera.

Al salir, Yuzô se dio cuenta de que la fuerte resolución que lo había acompañado hasta entonces parecía haberse quedado jugando al billar con los dos del Toho, a juzgar por el temblor de sus manos, pero no podía, ni quería, echarse atrás. El chico respiró hondo para calmarse un poco y se giró hacia Hyuga, que lo observaba apoyado en la pared.

- Mira, -empezó, dirigiéndose al delantero- lo que te voy a decir no es fácil, y probablemente cuando acabe no quieras volver a tener nada que ver conmigo, pero tengo... tengo que contártelo. -el guardameta tomó una nueva bocanada de aire y soltó la bomba- Kôjirô, estoy enamorado de ti. -Yuzô paró un momento, luchando por evitar que le temblase la voz- Yo... lo he estado desde hace seis años, puede que antes. Y sé... sé que eres hetero, que tienes novia, y que seguramente ahora mismo sólo quieras alejarte de mí y no volverme a ver en tu vida, pero... Necesitaba contártelo. Y si... -Dios, Dios, Dios, cómo le dolía tener que decir esto- si tú no quieres que me acerque más a ti, lo entenderé. -concluyó con un susurro, antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a alejarse.

Kôjirô parpadeó, intentando asimilar la avalancha de palabras. Morisaki... ¿Morisaki acababa de declarársele? No, no podía ser, tenía que estar soñando. Tenía que estar soñando.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el chico se estaba alejando más y más de él, de que ya casi había llegado a la puerta...

- ¡Yuzô! -gritó, echando a correr tras él y agarrándolo del brazo antes de que se metiera en el edificio. El portero se volvió, sorprendido. ¿Acababa de llamarlo... por su nombre?

Pero el chico no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo más, porque en ese momento un par de labios torpes y cálidos cayeron sobre los suyos en una breve caricia, tímida pero sentida. Yuzô abrió los ojos sorprendido, tratando de procesarlo todo: esos labios... las manos que notaba en los hombros... ¿eran de Kôjirô?

Unos instantes después, el Tigre se apartó y Yuzô le miró a los ojos, sin entender.

- Pero... ¿y esa chica? ¿Maki? -le preguntó casi sin voz, temeroso de la respuesta. Podía tolerar un rechazo, pero que el Tigre jugara con sus sentimientos... Eso no. No lo soportaría. No podría.

- Ella es sólo una amiga, Yuzô. -le dijo Kôjirô, clavándole su mirada seria y sincera en los ojos, deseando, no, _necesitando_ que el otro le creyera. Tocado por la fuerza de esa mirada, Yuzô, sin habla, se limitó a rodear el ancho pecho con los brazos y a estrecharlo contra sí, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del delantero. Al cabo de un momento, las manos de Kôjirô se posaron en su espalda. Se quedaron así unos minutos, concentrados solamente en el calor y la presencia del otro.

- ¿Desde cuándo...? -preguntó el guardameta, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Desde hace mucho, en realidad... -murmuró Kôjirô, sin despegar aquellos iris como carbones candentes de los oscuros del portero- Siempre me he preocupado por ti, siempre, es sólo que... Yo... me daba miedo acercarme. -confesó en voz baja- Creía que me detestabas. -susurró, casi con vergüenza.

Yuzô sonrió y alzó una mano para acariciar la cara de Kôjirô, _su_ Kôjirô, con la punta de los dedos.

- Yo no te detesto, Kôjirô. -dijo, saboreando el sonido de su nombre- Nunca lo he hecho.

Y, para demostrarle que lo decía en serio, esa vez fue él quien le besó.

Con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Notas: Bueno, esto ya está. Sólo quería decir que muchas gracias por leer y que el apodo de Yuzô, STGK, son las siglas de "Super Tenacity GoalKeeper", que de hecho aparecen en la serie.

Este fic era un pequeño desafío que hice con Esther y quiero darle las gracias porque me ha aportado un montón de cosas: sin ella, por poner un ejemplo, no habría podido captar la personalidad de Hyuga y nunca se me habría ocurrido escribir esto. Así que sólo me queda decir que:

¡Espero que te haya gustado, nee-chan! Y mil gracias por estar ahí :)


End file.
